digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Warriors of Ice
The Warriors of Ice are AncientMegatheriumon and his legacy, those Digimon whose forms the users of the Spirits of Ice he left behind can take. Those who use the Spirits of Ice have the ability to combine with each other or with Spirits of other elements, becoming even more powerful. AncientMegatheriummon AncientMegatheriumon is an Ancient Beast Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Ancient" and the prehistoric Megatherium. It possesses the attribute of "Ice", and is one of the legendary Ancient Warriors that saved the ancient Digital World. It is said that the power and bravery it possesses can adapt even to the intense cold of the freezing tundra. Its abilities were given to the "Mammal" and "Icy" types of Digimon.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/ancientmegatheriumon/index.html Digimon Channel Digimon Dictionary] Digimon Frontier Digimon Battle Spirit 2 Attacks * Freezing Blizzard: Generates a super-blizzard at absolute zero which suspends the atomic movement of every object. * Great Snowplow: Performs a super-charge which easily destroys even the eternally-frozen gigantic icebergs. Kumamon Kumamon is a Champion-class Hybrid Digimon. He is the Legendary Human Warrior of Ice, using the power of AncientMegatheriumon. His name comes from "kuma", the Japanese word for bear. His original Japanese name Chakkumon is a romanization. The correct one may be Chuckmon, which comes from "[[wikipedia:woodchuck|wood'chuck']]". Chakmon is also a popular romanization, due to WolfPackProduction's use of it. Kumamon has abundant survival knowledge, and he calls himself the Sergeant of "Polar Army" Arctic District Defence Team. He is equipped with "Romeo", a launcher which can fire different types of snowballs. Digimon Frontier Digimon Battle Spirit 2 Digital Monster D-Project Kumamon can be obtained by giving the Human Spirit of Ice to a Patamon or Angemon. Attacks * Blizzard Blaster (Snow Bomber): Randomly fires frozen snowballs from the launcher on his back. * : Blows cold wind from his mouth to freeze his opponents. * is a combination of and La La La.: Attacks by turning into an icicle or other forms of malleable ice. Korikakumon Korikakumon is an Ultimate-class Hybrid Digimon. He is the Legendary Beast Warrior of Ice, using the power of AncientMegatheriumon. His name is from "koori" (the Japanese word for ice), and "kaku" (the Japanese word for horn). His name is also an allusion to Ikkakumon. His Japanese name Blizzarmon comes from blizzard. Korikakumon has two tomahawks, named "Eji" and "Oji". He attacks whilst calling out the name of his intended attack, and his pawkiness allows him to advantageously advance in battle, despite the fact that he is an easily elated Digimon. Digimon Frontier Digimon Battle Spirit 2 Attacks *'Avalanche Axes' (Avalanche Step): A combination of cutting-attacks using his tomahawks. This attack also fires a blast of ice and snow shaped into an arrow. *'Frozen Arrowheads' (Gletscher Torpedo, lit. "Glacier Torpedo"): Wraps the arrow heads on his braids around an enemy, holding them in place. *'Avalanche Throw': Throws his tomahawks like boomerangs. Daipenmon Daipenmon is a Mega-class Hybrid Digimon, holding the power of AncientMegatheriumon. As the Legendary Advanced Warrior of Ice, known as the in Japanese media, Daipenmon is a combination of both Kumamon and Korikakumon. His name is possibly a combination of "dai" which means big in Japanese, and [[wikipedia:penguin|'pen'guin]] or Penmon, the Japanese name of Penguinmon. Daipenmon is a penguin-like ice shaving machine with two popsicles named "Kakikaki kun"Kaki comes from kakigori, a kind of ice dessert., a red one and a blue one. When attacking he uses the popsicles to shoot blasts of ice or uses them as swords. Attacks * Strawberry Death: Uses his giant red popsicle to freeze his enemies. * Blue Hawaii Death: Uses his giant blue popsicle to freeze enemies. Notes and References Category:Legendary Warriors